Broken And Betrayed
by henred5
Summary: After waking up out of a coma Xiaoyu slowly regains her memories, even though her heart is broken she still wishes to save Jin Kazama, the one who put her in a coma all those years ago. rewritten chap 2
1. Blame It On love

**Chapter 1: Blame It On Love  
**

_**Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters don't belong to me. They are part of Namco/belong to Namco. **  
_

**Song: Black Roses Red  
By ****Alana Grace****  
**

* * *

Xiaoyu smiled sadly at the photo of herself, Jin and Panda. She had just framed it and put it by her bedsidetable but everytime she looked at it she felt something tug at her already wounded heart. **  
**

** Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me**

Panda watched Xiaoyu from a distance, ever since Jin had disappeared Xiao had lost a part of herself. The trusty bodyguard sighed sadly and shook her head. Xiaoyu placed the frame back onto the bed and picked up her long light pink coat with red trim, carefully putting it on and zipping up. She walked over to the window in her room and peered out, she kept thinking she'd see Jin outside standing waiting for her.

**Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.**

She turned and smiled at Panda. "I'm going out Panda...see you later."

Panda looked up and nodded in understanding. Xiaoyu walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, knowing Panda was needing her sleep. As she walked down the stairs she thought carefully about what had happened in the past years since she had met Jin Kazama. She had entered Tekken 3, 4 and 5. She heard the sixth tournament was rumered to be held but wasn't sure about going for the first time. She had seen Jin in the last tournament but he didn't say a word to her or even glance at her, she noticed he was ignoring her for some reason. Since the last tournament she and her friend Julia had rented out the house, they both kept training and continued with their education. **  
**

**As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away**

She just wanted to see Jin again, speak to him, maybe find out why he was ignoring her completely at the tournament. As she stepped outside and closed the door to the house behind her she noticed the red rose bushes were flowering beautifully, which was strange because they hadn't flowered in years for some odd reason. She closed her eyes for a second, remembering when she last saw Jin standing in the park, he looked so sweet, he almost kised her but something stopped him. She figured it was the whole deal of the devil gene. She knew he was protecting her, but she felt like he was hurting her.

**Chorus:  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
**  
She didn't realise that from a distance Jin Kazama was watching her. He wanted to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her, he wanted to see her amazing smile. He wanted to hear her sweet laugh and he wanted to be in her life again.  
Yet he knew that walking back into her life would put her in danger, he couldn't resist watching her from a distance. He appeared out of the shadows and silently followed Xiao as she walked down the street. **  
**

**Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath**

Xiao could hear an occasional heavy step behind her. She heard a crack of a twig behind her and decided to enter an empty ally and deal with the stalker.

As she walked down the ally she stopped suddenly and turned around, she saw a hooded figure before her. Instantly he started to run in the opposite direction to where she stood, she anticipated his move and ran a little way towards him and then shot up into the air like a bird, neatly soaring through the air and landing directly in front of the cloaked figure.

**So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
**  
She stood still in her guard for a second waiting for him to attack, he made no move to attack and instead shoved past her roughly. She was furious, her hands whipped out and grabbed his wrist, instantly throwing him onto the ground. She felt his vice grip grab her other hand and bring her down with him. She heard him cough and watched as his hood drifted off. His face had a smile on it. That amazing smile that could melt her heart.

**One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me  
**  
She smiled back at him and then noticed she was lying on top of him, embarasingly she carefully stood up, giving her his hand to help him up. He accepted it willingly.  
They both stood and stared at each other fro a second, then Xiao broke the silence.

"So how have you been?" She had a million questions floating around in her head but asked the one that sounded like the dumbest as it was the only one that had reached her mouth before the other questions.

**Can you turn my black roses red?  
****Can you turn my black roses red?  
****Can you turn my black roses red?**

"Ok...what about you?"

"I've been fine I guess..." She looked down at her trainers shyly. She looked up at him, "how long are you here for?"

"I don't know yet Xiao."

"I...I think we need to talk..."

**Cuz  
I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
**** I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love**

Jin nodded and watched as Xiao pushed her hand into his. Together they walked back down the street, heading towards Xiao's rented home.

** I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
**** I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love**

When they had finally arrived Panda met Jin with a load of anger and angry growling. Xiaoyu laughed like her usual way and settled Panda down with her mental talking ability.

"How do you know what Panda says?" Jin asked her when they were both finally setteled on the sofa with Panda by the roaring fire.

** I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love  
**** I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love**

Xiao smiled down at Panda. "I dunno really...it just happened.."

"Just happened?" Jin's eyebrows raised upwards. "No reason behind it?"

Xiaoyu frowned. "Well there doesn't have to be a reason for everything that happens." She looked up at Jin and got up, sitting beside him on the sofa.

"Yeah...but it helps." Jin loooked across at Xiao, his hand slowly intwined with hers.

Xiao looked across at Jin and smiled childishly. "You always want reasons Jin..."

Jin nodded.

**Can you turn my black roses red?  
****Can you turn my black roses red?**

He brought his face even closer to hers, releasing his hold on her hand and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her. All at once she felt different emotions, anger, pain, love and of course amazment. She froze for a moment, she felt something wet drip down her eyes. "No no...don't cry...please..." She tried to stop the tears but they fell down against her wishes. She felt Jin release her unexpectedly, he looked at her closely.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Your going to leave again arn't you?" She looked down, sniffiled and wiped away the tears.

He lifted her chin up gently with one finger and stared at her straight into the eyes. "I have to Xiao...to keep you safe. You understand!

"But I'd be safer with you." She cuddeled up to him and leant her head on him.

"I'm sorry Xiao...I'm not going to risk it."

She stayed silent and stood up. She walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going out for a while...just need to clear my head." She looked back at Jin and gave him a small smile. "I'll see you when I come back.

**Can you turn my black roses red?****  
Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love**

When she came arrived back home she entered the door and noticed that Julia's coat was lying on the floor. She sighed and picked it up, leaving it hanging on the coat rack. She entered the living room where she had left Jin but heard a girly giggle. She walked in and to her horrer there was Jin with his arms around Julia...kissing!

**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love (until fades)**

* * *

**_Writer's Note:  
I decided to redo this chapter as I noticed there were some mistakes and parts I could improve a bit. All done :D _****  
**


	2. Unforeseen

**Chapter 2: Unforeseen**

**DISCLAIMER: Tekken doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

She didn't say a word, not a sound came from her mouth, even though her brain was yelling at her to run, her body refused to budge, planted there as if the floor had been covered in super sticky glue. 

By the time Jin and Julia had noticed Xiaoyu standing there forlorn, a minute had passed by. Their faces showed embarrassment and for a moment, guilt.

Julia was the first one to stand abruptly to her feet, stuttering over her apologies. "I…I'm…I'm so sor…sorry Xiaoyu, I should have known!" She looked down for a moment at the floor then back at Xiaoyu.

It wasn't Julia that Xiaoyu was mad with, after all ever since Julia had ended her previous relationship with the red haired Korean a few months ago; Xiao had noticed that she had the hots for someone she knew. Constantly asking her if she was meeting any male friends. She just didn't realise who it was exactly Julia had a crush on.

"Jin? What's your excuse?" She spoke calmly, determined not to show her emotions.

"I…look Xiao I just…" His head was full of excuses, but he could tell Xiaoyu wasn't up for hearing them all. "I'm sorry…its just when you left... I got the idea you didn't…" He was cut off before he could finish.

"Don't shove the blame onto me Jin, you of all people. I just can't believe it." The colour had left Xiao's face; she struggled to hold back the tears. "You know I could have just forgotten about you, left those memories behind and gone back to China. But I stayed, I hung on to the promise you made me before you left, that you'd come back for me." The mental barrier holding back the tears was fading, something wet glistened by the side of her eyes. "You broke my heart." She whispered, turning away and running out of the room.

* * *

Panda stared at her friend. Her thoughts of Jin as the perfect man for Xiaoyu faded away. 

_"You should go and kick his but!" _Panda spoke mentally to Xiao, trying to get Xiao to smile, to laugh, any response other then Xiao's face stuck looking through an album of photos, in particular photos of her and Jin. _"Your twenty years old Xiao, you shouldn't let him get away with this, you waited for him for four years." _

Xiao smiled reminiscing of the day when she first met Jin, "he was so kind, so understanding. He believed in me…" Tears weren't running down her face any more, but something burned within her, a sort of fire full of hatred that she had never experienced before, hence had not noticed it was there.

Panda padded towards her friend and lay her head on the bed, her eyes looked up at the sorrowful form of Xiao.

Xiaoyu forced a quivered smile on, she knew how much Panda cared for her; Panda was like a second mother. "I tell you what lets go for an ice cream." She suggested; trying to show perked up spirits.

Panda's head lifted up in joy, she just loved ice creams. _"You mean those ones from the machines that are soft and smooth…with the little flake on top?"_

"Yup…come on, lets go…just need to grab my purse from the hall downstairs and we'll be off."

She couldn't see him watching her, but she could feel his gaze. She was still furious with him, how he had acted as any other young man his age would have acted. "He's just the same as the rest of em…scum!" She murmured, picking up the light pink purse from the table.

She stood still for a moment, staring at a mirror, her face was tear stained, rubbing away at the stains on her cheek she sighed, forcing her eyes to avert away from Jin's reflection, he was right beside her. He didn't say anything but just stared into the mirror. As she turned to go he piped up and spoke.

"Where are you going?" He asked numbly, his mind seemed elsewhere.

She tuned around to face him; Panda watched, ready to attack if need be.

"Why do you care Kazama?" She almost spat out his surname, hating its taste on her tongue.

"Why do you think I don't care?" He asked, frowning at how she had spoken his surname, as if it was poison. For a moment there was silence between them both. Then as she turned to leave the house he grabbed her by her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

She flinched away from him, breaking his gaze. "I hate you!" She hissed, her words full of hate. She ripped off a necklace from her neck and threw it at him.

He caught it easily. "Are you sure? Your willing to throw everything that I can offer you, money, security…safety?"

"For the first time I'm sure as anything now, my mind is clear. I am not afraid of who or what will come after me. I'll fight it so long as I stand, and I don't need or want anything from you, I can manage on my own," her words were cold, dealing Jin emotional blows.

"You know what Heihachi and Kazuya are capable off, they will kill you with no second thought if they find out where you live. If you forgive me…if we stay together I can protect you from them, I swear!"

"The big question is, can you protect me from you?"

Her question echoed in his mind. "But I would never hurt you," desperation had snaked its way into his voice.

She shook her head sadly as she turned and walked to the door. Panda followed, keeping an eye open and watching Jin.

She didn't bother to turn around. Panda did, and she noticed a single tear rolling down Jin's face. What she didn't notice was that it was evaporating off his skin.  
The devil was seeping out.

The last thing Xiaoyu remembered was a car coming at her directly at full speed. She had pushed Panda out of the way, desperate to save her beloved friend.

The car ploughed into her at fifty miles an hour, the person at the wheel seemed blurred for that split second.

Then as she went flying onto the windscreen she saw his face. Her mouth moved painfully, making out the name 'Jin.' Her eyes closed as glass shattered around her, then as the car stopped abruptly she was propelled a few meters onto the ground with such force it almost knocked her out. She wished it had knocked her out. The pain that flooded into her broken limps, her blooded body was unbearable. She opened her mouth to scream but blood poured out, she was gagging on her own blood, unable to breath or move.

Panda lay next to Xiao, whining softly, trying to get Xiao to breath.

"_Wake up Xiao…wake up. Please…don't go…stay with me."_ She whined softly in Xiao's ear.

Xiaoyu could hear Panda's efforts, she was grateful to hear a warm and friendly voice. She was able to breath slightly, but painfully thanks to a huge jagged piece of glass that had stabbed her in the chest. She could hear someone's footsteps. A loud heavy step, unlike her light steps.

Jin stood over her, watching as Panda was trying to awaken Xiao. Panda looked up for a second at Jin, in the creature's eyes was burning hatred to attack him, a rich desire to kill him. However Panda knew she couldn't do that, not now, she had to wake Xiao up properly, get her to stay awake until an ambulance arrived, if one would arrive.

His face seemed twisted in her view. So like Kazuya's it actually scared her for a moment. Her hands lay limp on the ground, glass embedded in them. She would have loved to stand up and kick the breath out of Jin. Kick him until he was on the floor, pleading for mercy, not the other way round.

Jin's arms were around Julia, he was crying. "I put her in that coma Julia…she's going to sleep for years, years and never wake up."

"Jin calm down…you need to calm down for when the police come. They'll be asking questions. We need to get our stories straight."

"Stories straight? What do you mean?"

"Honey…you can't let them put you away!"

"Why not? Its what I deserve, no I deserve to die, to be killed, slaughtered like an animal that I am."

"What if Devil Jin wakes up when your in a cell, it will cause havoc, kill more people then you might think, not just the prisoners, but the jail guards too."

"So what do I do?" He asked. Guilt was already dripping into his brain.

Julia seemed calm, or at least calmer then Jin. "Wipe away this blood…come on."

Jin stood at the bathroom sink. He was scrubbing away the blood from his hands and face. His mind lingered in the memory of how it got there. When he had lifted Xiaoyu up and put her own a bench with shaking hands, panicking he had left within minutes, anonymously calling the ambulance service.

He stopped scrubbing roughly into his skin and looked at himself n the mirror. He looked terrible, as pale as a ghost. He remembered how Julia had acted, so calmly, it didn't seem human. Someone who she had been friends with, shared a house with had just went into a coma and she didn't even shed a tear. She had changed over the years, from a cocky and clever person into someone he didn't recognise. Nevertheless he still felt something for her.

Julia entered the bathroom. "Is the blood off?"

"No…its not coming off." He replied, his voice was desperate, almost sounding mad.

She frowned and looked down at the sink, where his hands lay, submerged in water.  
"Jin?"  
There was no blood on his hands…

* * *

_**Writer's Note:**  
**0o**  
A twisted end to the chapter, so does anyone recognise where I got the idea of the blood scene, the blood that never washes off (last scene). Ok I'll give you a clue, it's a famous Shakespeare play. A play I studied for my year 9 SATS.  
Review if you can, if not because you reviewed it before it got redone then thanks for reading it anyway. Why not send my a  
_


	3. Discovering Reality

**Chapter 3: Discovering Reality**

**Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to Namco**

_He walked into the room, a man in his late twenties with a briefcase in his hands. His grim expression was a mirror into his soul._

"_Honey…__what's wrong?" A young woman walked towards him. _

_He opened his arms to accept her into a hug. They stood basking in each other's warmth for a few minutes; he ran his hands through her hair, it was dark brown, as rich as the earth. Then it turned black, as black as a raven's wing. "Xiao?" He whispered in confusion. _

A door opened, its creaky hinges woke him up. He jolted in the sofa; his face was sweating. He brought his hand up to wipe it off but stopped when Julia walked in. "Jules…" He whispered, his eyes twinkled at the sight of her, dressed in a glamorous red dress that trailed along the ground; in her hands she held a purse. He stood up instantly and walked towards her, she didn't seem to notice him until he had swept her off her feet in a bridal like way and brought her to the sofa, letting her down gently.

She smiled nervously, her hands were shaking, instantly the hand reached up to touch her right eye; it was slightly swollen from the fight they had. "Hey honey…" Her mind shook itself as if instinctive and she hugged him.

He let go of her, sensing her stiffness towards him. She pulled her out of the hug and looked at her carefully, studying every single detail in her face. His hand reached up to touch her swollen eye but then stopped and instead reached out to touch her on the lips, lightly brushing across them, they too were swollen.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice was like a murmur, as if he didn't really want to know.

"I don't understand how you can't remember darling…the transformations…one minute your Jin then you turn into Devil Jin."

"I…I…I'm so sorry Julia…you know I didn't…"

"Hushhhhhh…" Her breath was slightly raspy. "I'm going out ok honey…I don't know if…if I'll be back…I planned this out days ago. I won't be seeing you again Jin. I'm sorry but I chose wrong."

"What do you mean?" He was confused, felt like she had ripped out his heart and breaking it on purpose in front of him.

"Remember that night Xiaoyu…went into a…" She stopped briefly, she was ashamed of what she had done in the past she wanted to mend her ways, to try and change back into her old self but it meant starting anew, with someone she truly loved with every part of her. "Well that night I stole you away from her. She almost died…and I controlled you like a puppet, made you…no forced you into covering it up. So that you wouldn't be found out." She breathed in deeply; tears formed in her eyes and began to dribble down her face. "You know what it going to happen tonight don't you?"

He let go of her completely and looked away from her. His hands covered his face as if he was in agony, but he didn't scream out. Between his gritted teeth he replied, "if she doesn't wake up tonight she will be taken off the machinery and left to die…"

"Peacefully," she finished. "It is the right thing you know?"

"No…its not. Its not fair on her, she didn't do any harm to nobody…but me…but I deserved it, I deserved every ounce of her hate."

"But she won't wake up, she can at least be put to rest," Julia had pulled his hands away from his face, daring to look into his brown eyes. "Goodbye Jin…I hope maybe we can meet again but in better circumstances. I'm sure you'll meet someone, someone who is like your Xiaoyu but more."

She looked down at her hands in her lap and then back at Jin, then slowly she stood up and walked out of the room.

He waited minutes before moving, he heard her shuffle around with bags that seemed to heavy for her and then she opened the door and walked out.

All he could hear was the fire and the ticking of the clock.

* * *

There were the voices again; full of kindness and harmonious but they still brought a chill to the air. As if trying to reach out, grab her and shake her until she gives it attention. "Go away!" She spoke through her gritted teeth. 

She was curled up in bed and had already tried dipping her foot out of the covers but felt icy coldness meet it. Instantly ducking it back into the covers.

Something warm and comforting touched her cheeks; she felt someone or something kiss her lightly on the forehead, as a mother might do. "Who are you?" She asked, mystified at the presence of the creature or person, still invisible to her sight.

"I am the mother of one whom you loved, and still love, of someone you would sacrifice your existence to save him from his demonic self."

She smiled dreamily, thinking everything was just a dream, nothing more. "Jun?" She instantly began to recognise the voice, just as Jin had once described.

"Yes…" A figure of a beautiful middle-aged woman appeared, she seemed full of happiness and sadness all at once. Her eyes could tell a million stories, but seemed to only let out one that Xiaoyu already knew. The story of Jin Kazama, his meeting with Xiaoyu, his devils curse. "Do you know why I'm here?"

She shook her head; mystified that Jun bore no marks of attack from when she had died.

"I thought you wouldn't. Do you know where you are?"

"In my room?" She answered, believing Jun would answer something completely different.

"Not exactly Xiaoyu. You are right now in a world of your own imagination, although you don't know it. In the real world you are in a coma, it has been years since the accident. Right now in the real world you are in your middle twenties."

"The accident?" she seemed to have no knowledge of what had apparently happened to her in the real world.

"You will remember when you get back to the real world…"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"My dear…" Jun sighed; she walked over to the open windows that lead to a balcony. "How can you trust this world to be real? Think about it, you're really reliving a dream over and over again. Sometime it will become tediously boring, but I must tell you, you don't have long to decide. For in the real world, the doctor who is in charge of you has decided to remove you from the machinery that keeps you alive." She paused and beckoned to Xiaoyu to follow her.

Xiaoyu looked carefully around her, and then as silently as she could she got out of bed, ignoring her slippers and walking towards Jun. Jun took her hand, but she expecting her own hand to go right through it. "Hugh?"

Jun smiled. "In this world nothing is real…you can only really feel real things…spirits and people."

She walked onto the balcony, its cool surface comforted Xiao instantly. They walked towards the balcony fence that kept them from falling down, down to the ground.

"Make your choice by seven o'clock tonight, or it will be too late. You will know what you need to do. Goodbye for now Xiaoyu."

The spirit started to fade away into the air. Then within seconds there was no trace of there being a spirit in the room, just Xiaoyu standing on the balcony.

* * *

He watched as the doctor opened the door and greeted him, as a doctor who was about to pull the plug out of someone who was held dear to him, full of sincerity and sadness. 

"Even in these modern times, with technologies advancing and medicines getting better, there is nothing to wake up someone in a deep coma like hers." He gestured to her spiritless body. "If you want I can give you a few minutes with her before the machinery gets disconnected."

Jin looked across at Xiaoyu, her body was attached to wires like some sort of robot on a charger, a mask covered her mouth, and a machine to her right controlled and checked her breathing. Often it had to breath for her. His gaze was not full of kindness, sadness or pity, but of anger and hate. Hate burned though him towards her like a coiling snake. He wished he had kept the fact that he was responsible for her condition quiet, and then maybe his love Julia would still be with him. He looked back at the doctor. "You may get on with it now if you want to doctor, I have a meeting to get to, just send the bill to my bank, I'm sure they will settle it easily."

"But sir? I thought you and her…" The doctor stuttered under Jin's gaze.

"We were once lovers...but now I despise the site of her. She is like my past trying to catch up with me."

"Her friends speak of her so highly when they came to visit her."

"Well why aren't they here to say goodbye? Why don't they pay her hospital bills?"

"I guess even friends forget even the most well loved of people…her family came to say goodbye to her just this morning, they said that they wouldn't bare to watch as the machinery is switched off. "I thought perhaps you might stay with her…I mean you have stayed with her and put up with her longer then anyone else sir. That tells me you feel guilty…maybe your responsible for her being her…"

"What did you say?" He roared, angered at being accused.

"I'm not saying that…well I…never mind sir…I guess you will be going now. I'll just go and get her files so I can write and confirm her time of dddeath." He was pretty nervous, clearly noting never to reckon with Jin Kazama again.

Jin watched as the doctor walked quickly out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

He looked around the room one last time and then walked towards Xiaoyu. Her arms were by her sides, so unlike where they had been when he had lat seen her alive, she had her arms over her largest wound on her stomach, the wound had healed up now, leaving a small scar. He took a seat on a chair by her bed; he felt no pain, no anguish and no disgust with himself. He smiled devilishly; finally he was rid of Ling Xiaoyu. "The foolish little brat…" He murmured.

"_Jin what is wrong…Oh my God your hurt!" She rushed towards him, giving him someone to lean on while he walkedback to his room. "Who did this to you?"_

"_Go away Xiaoyu…"_

"_But Jin…I just want to help…here let me…" She picked a clean tissue out of a box by his bedside table and gently cleaned up the gash in his cheek. _

"_I said to go away…GET LOST!" He hissed, grabbing the tissue out of her hand and throwing it onto the floor. He pushed her away from him._

_She stood up off her knees; her eyes were full of emotional hurt. "Sorry…I…I just wanted to help you…that's all Jin." She didn't cry, but instead walked straight out of his room, headed towards her own._

"You always just wanted to help Xiaoyu…always…well I don't need or want your help now or ever again. You are the reason Julia left me…she thought I still loved you…but she was far from the truth; I actually hate you, with all my heart and soul.

* * *

Xiaoyu had been staring at her hand hard, trying to figure out why she couldn't feel her mum's hug. It had been empty, no warmth had flowed, no energy, no happiness of joy or glee. "Your right Jun...you have been right all along. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was ten to six. "Well looks like I'm cutting it close…" She laughed quietly, she felt slightly unsure of what she should do. Slowly she flipped off her slippers, letting them fly onto the ground in a mess and walked towards the balcony in her bare feet. 

Her fingers reached out and grabbed the fencing, she couldn't feel anything, really, maybe a bit of cold but that was all. The wind tousled with her hair as she carefully climbed up onto the fencing, it almost pushed her into falling. She looked up at the sky, at the setting sun. "I wonder if the real sun is as beautiful as you?" She fingered her dress; it was light pink with small sequins sewn on the high neckline. "Goodbye my world," she murmured as she lifted her right leg into the air, pretending to step onto a step of pure air.

Then finally she summoned enough courage and forced her left foot onto the air, moving up with her feet. For a moment she seemed frozen in time. Then she fell.

She didn't fall as she expected, into the real world and float gently into her body, instead she just kept falling, and until finally she smashed into the ground below. She opened her mouth to scream, to let out blood.

* * *

"Dear God she's alive….sir she's alive!" The doctor almost jumped in the air with relief. 

Jin stopped and turned to see her, her eyes were opened, blinking as if the light hurt her eyes. She closed then again, her hands clenched into fists, she started a coughing fit, and her moving hand pushed away the mask so she could let out the blood. For an instant he was filled with dread, dreading that she may still remember what had happened to her in the past, what he had done to her. He dared not move.

"Doctor where the heck is all this blood comin from?" The nurse shrieked, as pale faced as Jin himself.

"This isn't normal sir. Something is wrong…" The other nurse checked Xiaoyu's pulse; it was non-existant.

"I'm not going to loose this patient now…get the surgeon down pronto. Until then we need to stop the bleed…or at least slow it down until it can be seen to." The doctor spoke quickly, getting gear of the situation.

One of the blonde nurses guided Xiaoyu's face to a bowl where she could puke out the blood. It came out in his bowls. Some splattered onto her much to her disgust.

_Xiaoyu hold on. Don't let yourself loose the fight!" Insisted Jun's spirit, it hovered just behind Jin, her hands had dropped on his shoulder._

Jin felt something press onto his shoulder, he looked behind him but saw nothing, then looked at Xiao and saw her staring at him, he blinked a few times before realizing she was staring at someone behind him. "What the…" He never got to finish his sentence, for Xiaoyu's heart had stopped and a worrying bleep sound filled the air.

"Get the paddles!" Commanded the doctor with urgency.

A nurse handed over a pair to the doctor and carefully but with speed unbuttoned Xiaoyu's top up to her middle so her stomach was showing. Two pieces of material were put down on either side of her stomach.

"All clear?" The doctor looked around.

Everyone nodded or said yes, then the doctor forced the paddles down onto her chest, blasting electricity to her heart to jumpstart it.

"Again….all clear?"

"Yes!" Everyone spoke at the same time and watched as the paddles were once again pressed down and a charge was let out of them to her heart.

The machine that checked her heart rate steadied and began to bleep its normal bleep.

"All good folks, looks like this one are a fighter."

A woman checked Xiaoyu's mouth before putting the mask back over. "Sir the bleeding has stopped…strange like."

The doctor nodded, hardly hearing and gestured to Jin. Jin walked towards the bed and looked at the doctor.

"Right she's stable now…I guess she can go home in a few weeks…after we have checked her over, her family will need to be contacted and she will need a place to stay for a while."

"I don't want anything to do with her doctor, I already told you that!"

"Mr Kazama please, for her sake just house her for a week, call her family and tell them to pick her up. She deserves to at least live for a week comfortably."

"Alright…I guess I have no other choice. Ring me to tell me when she should be picked up." Jin turned as if to leave the room but the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention back.

"Don't you want to see her properly before you go?"

Jin looked at the doctor blankly and then at Xiaoyu. He nodded and watched as the doctors and nurses respectively left them to privacy.

Her hand was open, as if gesturing for him to hold it. He ignored her silent plea and sat on the wooden chair stiffly. "I'll ring your mentor to pick you up as soon as possible." He sat silently for a few minutes.

Xiaoyu painfully pulled the mask from her face; her breathing seemed painful, "What happened? Where am I…who am I?" She asked, confused and dazed. She recognised him and something inside her told her to trust him.

"You don't remember?"

"No…should I?"

Jin sighed deeply, full of relief. Even Xiaoyu could tell. She frowned childishly. "Who's my mentor?"

His gaze was laid hatefully into her eyes. He looked down at her hand. "Get some rest…" He murmured stiffly.

She closed her eyes and spoke one last sentence before falling asleep, into a proper calming sleep. "I feel like I could rest forever."

* * *

_Writer's Note:  
I am such a lazy human aren't I? I should have had this chapter typed up ages ago but well didn't really have the time. But here it is..can't make any promises about how soon the next one will be up. But cross those fingers!  
_


	4. Playing In Water

**Chapter 4: Playing In Water  
**

**Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to Namco**

He watched her sleep, could hear her slow breathing, light and filled with life. She had no machine hooked up to her to keep her breathing, no wires sticking into her skin or monitors checking her heart rate.

He couldn't sleep, that night he laid his head on a pillow but still he just couldn't sleep, but then again did he need sleep? Did he really want it? Well the answer was no, he didn't, he just wanted to watch her sleep, sleep forever maybe. His hands gripped a pillow, hovering just above her mouth. Her face still looked sickly and pale, not like she used to be.

She turned from her back onto her side, her eyes were still closed but her hand reached up to touch his face, or maybe a face he couldn't see. Then she murmured the name, the name of his beloved mother.

"Jun…" She spoke the name as if it was familiar to her, as if she was seeing that exact person in her dream.

Then the worst thing happened, she opened her eyes to see a pillow above her and Jin holding it. She didn't scream, or even gasp but simply stared at him. Her eyes were glassy with tears.

"She said…that I was going to die," tears glistened as they fell down her cheeks. The first time she had cried since the day she had came out of the hospital, tried to stand out of the wheel chair but simply fell, her legs were still asleep.

In a daze he looked at the pillow as if to ask her, 'now?'

She shook her head, "she said I was going to die when I find out the truth…I don't understand what she meant. What truth?" She hoped Jin held the answers.

He let the pillow drop onto the floor and slumped into his chair, the chair he had sat in every night since she had came, for every night she had the same nightmare, the same message, but each time it seemed to instil more fear into her spirit.

"You said Jun…did you mean Jun Kazama?" He asked; his hands shook violently as he looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't know. I can't remember, she just said she was Jun." Xiaoyu sat up slowly, sometimes her chest still hurt when she breathed, she was still weak there. The doctors doubted she would ever recover fully. "She had this beautiful but simple dress on, and a pair of sandals were in her hand, her hair was wet, as if she had just been swimming, as was the dress and her shoes.

"Don't think about it any more, just go back to sleep," he murmured.

"But if I sleep I might not wake up," she answered back timidly.

"You will…"

"Promise?" Her eyes looked at him as if he was a mysterious being who could sweep away all fear just through one simple word.

"Promise," he watched as her right hand gently glided into his hand, as her eyes gently closed.

His eyes began to close after she had fallen into a deep sleep, he tried to stay awake, he knew he had to keep an eye on Xiaoyu but he couldn't help it, for once he felt so sleepy.

He woke up sitting forward in his chair, tense, he could sense something wasn't right; Xiaoyu wasn't in the bed. His hand brushed through his hair; "where has she gone now?" He murmured in annoyance.

She sat with her feet immersed in the waters of the river that ran by the house. She didn't know what called her there, memories, instinct, but it was something she felt was safe.

She smiled down at her reflection, brushing back her dark tresses from her face to reveal a small scar, oddly shaped like a heart. She touched it but snatched her hands away just as the tips other fingers felt hot, almost sickly. When the fringe back over the scar she left it alone, not daring it push it away again, to peer at the scar through her reflection.

Her hair fell past her shoulders, almost halfway down her back. She wasn't sure if she liked it yet, but it didn't feel to weird when she moved, just natural.

As she looked further down at the giant stream, all she could see was darkness, and not a frightening type, but more of a sleepy type. Her pale pink sandals slipped into the water when her hand brushes them as it splashed into the water. She didn't bother trying to save the slippers, instead stayed sitting for a few minutes. A smile suddenly lit her face, she carefully slid into the water, and it wasn't very deep, just up to below her knees. She splashed around for a bit, the water was surprisingly warm like some sort of machine had warmed it.

She caught sight of a glimmer of pink in the water and her hands dived down, grasping her shoes. She pulled them up along with a lot of water and laughed childishly when the water splashed her in the face. She giggled and laughed and kept up the splashing and almost weird dancing in the water. It was weird to feel so alive, so mobile.

Jin watched her from a distance, shaking his head at her antics, "like the Xiao I used to know." He whispered. Her sandals paired up in one hand with her others hands swaying around in a sort of water dance, she twirled and whirled, splashing with feet like a child at a seaside. A picture of his mother flashed though his mind, in her pure white dress with her sandals, carrying them like Xiaoyu, only she walked about in a fairly large stream, the water had only gone up top her ankles.

He didn't understand why he confused his own mother with Xiaoyu; they were two completely different people, weren't they?

He was about to go back into the huge house but it was too late, she had already noticed him. She smiled and waved, laughing. He sighed and shook his head when she beckoned him to enter the splashing frenzy. He shook his head and continued walking up the steps.

Xiaoyu frowned and scrambled out of the large stream, she dropped her sandals on the ground and ran towards her. The air swished past her gently cooling her, she breathed it in, filled her lungs with it and let out a laugh. Jin turned around, smiling at her laugh, he didn't expect her to tug him away from the steps, but followed her silently. She didn't speak but brought him to the stream and jumped in hr splash left its mark. She held out her hands as if in a dancing position, something that seemed instinct.

He shook his head again and simply sat by the stream's edge, not minding that his trousers were soaked with water, even though it was worth five hundred dollars.

She shook her head in such a grownup way he couldn't help but let out a chuckle, her eyes met hers and she smiled sweetly. A flash of blinding light was driven into her vision at that moment, into her brain and memory. A cobweb was cleared as she sank to her knees with her hands over her eyes, eyes that burned fiercely. She didn't make a sound, Jin drowned her efforts out as he rushed towards her, grabbing her and gently pulling her onto the banks of the stream.

_She saw someone in her shadow; she turned and called out angrily. "Show yourself!" She hissed angrily, she just wasn't in the mood to be messed with, especially because with every blink her eyes tinged in pain. _

_A laugh rang out into her ears to spite her, and slowly a man appeared out of the shadows, wearing an oddly bold purple suit, with his hair styled similar to Jin's. He wore a sleeveless tank top that revealed scars down his arms. She shrank back from him as he approached her. _

_Her hands felt for what was behind her, they hit a wall. _

_He stood in a fighting stance, one that she recognised from someone who had trained in the similar style. Almost as if the body wasn't hers she too got into her stance and the fight began._

_He laughed at her with a flying kick but she dived away, landing a weird form that left her low. Her hands were aimed behind, as if she had wings that were tensed behind her. She looked up, her eyes didn't burn any more. _

A gasp arose and she looked up, she was on the grass that was already wet under her.

Jin looked grim; his emotionless form helped her up and watched as she stubbornly refused his help, her mood had soured. She trembled with cold but continued her firm pace up to the grand mansion.


End file.
